Escort girl
by melina-U
Summary: Une escort en voie de quitter le métier. Un avocat qui prendra cette décision sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son passé pas si lointain la rattrape. Son présent la nargue. Son future ne cherche qu'a lui sourire. Juste une question de choix. Lemon.


POV ISABELLA 

Je me trainais d'une pièce à l'autre dans mon appartement. Il se trouvé au 17ème étage d'un immeuble huppé du centre de Miami, c'était ma petite fierté. Rassemblant toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin pour me préparer. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, avec fracas, nul besoin de m'inquiétais je savais très bien qui venait d'entré. JACOB BLACK!

« Isabella, chérie où est-ce que tu te caches? »

Bon sang j'allais vraiment finir par regrettais de lui avoir donné les doubles de mes clés. Il avait le don pour venir à des moments où on l'attendait le moins. Je lâchais les vêtements que j'avais dans les bras et allé à sa rencontre.

« Jacob! Quelle surprise! » Le saluai-je ironiquement.

« Oh je vois je dérange hein? Encore un rendez-vous ce soir? »

« Oui.» Pourquoi mentir quand on peut dire la vérité ?

Il me lança un regard désapprobateur et alla s'installé sur le canapé, je me laissais tombé près de lui. Attendant qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter? »

Toujours et encore la même question...

« Quand plus aucun homme ne voudra de moi! » Répondis-je légèrement, un sourire en coin. « Non sérieusement j'ai déjà lâché le club mais j'ai peur de tout arrêter d'un coup. »Repris-je doucement.

Jacob, l'homme le plus gentil, déjanté et altruiste qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer dans cette ville depuis mon arrivé il y a maintenant plus de 2 ans. On est rapidement devenu inséparable. Malgré ses apparences de chien fou, se cacher un grand cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété pour moi, je le voyais dans son regard.

« Franchement ce n'est pas une vie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça! »

« Je pensais que tu avais accepté... » Soupirais-je de lassitude.

« Je l'ai accepté, mais je pensé que ça te passerais après notre affaire, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. »

"Ça" le seul sujet sur lequel on ne s'entendait pas, mon mode de vie, et il ne se gêner pas pour me le rappelé gentiment aussi souvent qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'est à dire presque tous les jours qu'il me voyait... Autant changé de sujet tout de suite je savais que cette discussion ne nous mènerait nulle part.

« Et si tu me disais que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Il se détendit un peu et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Demain soir toi, Rosalie et moi dans le carré VIP de l'Opium Garden... »

« Sérieux? »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« En quel honneur? »

« Faudrait-il une raison pour vouloir sortir avec ses deux meilleures amies? »

Je le fixai une minute sourcils froncé. Oh que oui Monsieur snobé quasiment toutes nos sorties en boites avec Rose.

« Ok! Rose m'y a gentiment obligé ... Elle voulait qu'on passe une soirée ensemble pour "se retrouver ça fait tellement longtemps" dixit elle-même. »

J'éclatais de rire. Le grand avocat Jacob Black avoir peur de la sulfureuse ex-journaliste Rosalie Hale. Il avait une carrure de quater back, avait déjà eu à faire dans son travail à des gens haut placé et peu scrupuleux, et il était intimidé par une réplique de Barbie! Sérieusement?

« Oh arrête de rire tu sais très bien comment elle est quand elle te fixe avec ses yeux là... » Dit-il en frissonnant. « J'en ai encore la chair de poule! »

« Oh mais j'imagine très bien! »

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Et ça, ça ne présagé jamais rien de bon. Je me calmai derechef.

« Attend une minute je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai! Elle est où l'entourloupe? »

« Aucune entourloupe on ira bien tous les trois à l'Opium demain soir. »

« JACOB! » Je lui lancé un regard qui se voulait menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas et que je voudrais savoir? »

Bon pour le regard menaçant c'était raté. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire en voyant ma mimique. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon canapé feignant d'être vexé.

« Désolé chérie t'es beaucoup moins crédible que Rosie pour arriver à tes fins! »

Il fit un bond sur ses pieds avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna une dernière fois sur moi prenant un air solennel pour son discours habituel.

« Fais attention à toi, je garde mon téléphone sur moi, au moindre problème, au moindre truc qui te parait louche tu m'appelle ok? »

Je lui fis un salut militaire:

« Bien mon commandant, à vos ordres mon commandant! »

« Bien, à demain! »

Et c'était dans des moments comme celui-là que je le détesté. Non seulement il avait réussi à me mettre en retard, mais en plus je n'avais pas réussi à lui soutiré des informations.

Une heure et demi plus tard je me retrouvé dans le bar du Four Saisons, je repérai mon "rendez-vous" et m'installé près de lui. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bella, je vous offre un verre? »

« La même chose que vous, merci. »

Il se retourna vers le barman lui demandant une coupe de champagne. Une fois ma boisson devant moi je la portée lentement à mes lèvres. Alex me regardé un petit sourire en coin, attendant que je prononce enfin les mots magique. Après avoir joué un moment avec mon verre je lui lancé un regard aguicheur.

« Et si vous me faisiez visiter votre chambre? »

Les dés avaient était jetés, il se leva, paya les consommations et me tendait son bras. Je récupérais l'enveloppe qu'il avait laissé à mon intention sur le bar la jetée rapidement dans mon sac avant de lui prendre le bras.

C'était la même méthode à chaque fois, je retrouvé un client dans le bar d'un hôtel, toujours la même conversation, toujours les mêmes mots, avant de les suivre dans leurs chambre d'hôtel. Ou éventuellement les accompagnés à des soirées mondaines, mais ça se terminer toujours de la même manière. C'était "ça" mon mode de vie, une call girl, ou plus vulgairement appeler "pute" ou "prostitué". Je vendais mes services à des hommes... J'avais commencé un peu après mon arrivé à Miami, j'étais seule ne connaissant personne dans cette ville. Je ne saurais même pas dire quand exactement j'ai commencé vraiment à travailler, ni comment, ni pourquoi... J'avais juste trouvé de la compagnie auprès d'une jeune fille de mon âge, une rencontre au hasard un soir dans un bar, Angela. Puis petit à petit elle m'avait présenté à d'autre filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, puis j'avais commencé à fréquenté leurs soirées. Dans le grand club de la ville, j'avais commencé à faire attention à mon apparence. J'appréciai même le fait que je pouvais plaire aux hommes, j'en profité le temps d'une nuit rien de sérieux. Et enfin on m'avait présenté à la "big boss" celle qui organisé les soirées et trouvé des clients pour ses filles, comme elle aimait nous appelées. C'était une grande famille, aucunes des filles n'était là contre son grés, pas de chantage ni de menace, toutes y trouvaient leurs comptes. Elles étaient libres de partir quand elles voulaient. J'avais été curieuse, puis tentée... Je les voyais repartir au bras d'hommes distingué, classe. Ça m'avait intriguée d'ailleurs, puis Angela m'avait appris que les hommes étaient eux aussi choisi selon des critères, physique, compte en banque... Et sans savoir comment je m'y suis retrouvé embarqué aussi. J'ai vite pris goût pas spécialement au luxe mais à la facilité de gagner de l'argent, puis j'avais trouvé une nouvelle "famille". Si au début j'étais complétement épanouie, après deux ans passé parmi elles, j'avais l'impression d'étouffée, je m'étais coupé du monde extérieur, nous étions toujours ensemble et j'avais besoin de voir d'autre personnes. Des personnes "normale" sans lien avec le milieu dans lequel je travaillais. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jacob puis Rosalie, je m'étais vite attaché à eux. Je leur avais caché au début mon "emploi", mais quand vous vous voyez souvent allez leur dire pourquoi je travaillé toujours le soir et pourquoi j'avais un salaire aussi élevé... Ils n'étaient pas dupe, je leurs avait alors révéler la vérité, et à ma grande surprise ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris.

FLASH BACK

«C'est quelle sorte de clients? »

« Avocats, chefs d'entreprise, médecins... Tous ceux avec un niveau social et un compte en banque élevé. » Avais-je répondu à Jacob à demi voix.

« Tu n'es pas forcé? Je veux dire personne ne t'oblige à faire quelques chose que tu ne voudrais pas? »

« Non bien sûr que non! »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de glauque, genre soirée orgie, SM, bondage? »

Je relevais la tête vers Rosalie.

« Err non rien de tout ça, mise à part le fait qu'ils me paient, ça ressemble plus à des coups d'un soir comme j'aurais pu avoir avec n'importe qui. »

« Bien! »

« Bien? » Répétais-je incrédule.

Jacob haussa les épaules, suivit de Rosalie.

« Si toi tu te sens bien avec ce que tu fais, je ne voie pas en quoi ça nous concerne... »

« En plus si tu passes du bon temps en même temps, » continua Rose dans un sourire. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te blâmer. On ne va pas jouer les hypocrites, je couche tous les soirs avec un gars diffèrent et Jacob aussi! »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

On avait fini tous les trois par éclaté de rire après cette conversation qui était de loin la plus bizarre que je n'avais jamais eu...


End file.
